Not Jealous
by XxBrownEyedGrlxX
Summary: Rose isn't jealous. It's just the principle of the matter, is all. Pure and unadulterated fluff


**This is a double first for me! This is my first time writing any of these characters, or anything in this fandom, really, and it's also the first time in a long time (I'm talking like over five **_**years) **_**I've written something in the first person. Hopefully I don't screw this up too royally xD This is kind of a testing the waters thing, I've been thinking of writing a few (admittedly been there done that) VA fics for a while, but I wanted to see if I could do well with these characters and if I liked/was semi-competent writing in first person. I've just recently finished the series last month and instantly fell in love with everything. Romitri fanfiction has been my life for weeks, no shame. **

**No I don't own Vampire Academy, and if I did I wouldn't change a thing 'cause it's perf (except maybe Mason *sniff*). I made up Isobel, and if you need a visual I imagine Rebecca Mader when I think of her. **

I groaned and rolled over as I suddenly came back into consciousness, burying my head deeper into my pillow as if to ward off the waking world for a few more hours. I'd had the night shift and come home in the ungodly hours of the morning, or night if you want to get technical I guess, and immediately curled up into bed next to my Russian. I stretched my arms out, unconsciously looking to pull him closer, before my eyes opened groggily and I frowned. Aside from me, the bed was completely empty.

I resisted the urge to sigh dramatically. Right, how could I forget? We were both supposed to have a day off today, so I figured we'd sleep in and spend the rest of the day together, fool around, maybe go out to eat, and then meet up with Lissa and Christian. Unfortunately, because life still likes to kick me around every now and again, it wasn't two hours after I'd gotten home and crashed that his phone rang, and he was called in unexpectedly. He'd murmured sweet apologies as I protested sleepily and promised he'd be back as soon as he could, but in the end neither of us really had a say in the matter. What I _could _do, however, was go kick the crap out of his charge, as there was a 90% chance he'd only be called in if Christian requested him to be there.

With a new plan for the day, I rolled (yes, rolled) out of bed and made myself presentable for the day. A quick look at our alarm had shown that it had barely been four hours since Dimitri had been called in, which could only mean they'd put him back on duty today. Well, there went any plans of salvaging some time with my boyfriend. Looks like the highlight of my day would now be giving my best friends fiancé hell.

Yeah, yeah, a girl who's been arrested for the murder of a queen should probably be on her best behavior around royals but…well, I'm Rose Hathaway. What do you really expect?

I shoved my phone in the pocket of my jeans and stalked out of our apartment and locked the door behind me. The walk to Lissa and Christian's room in the palace was relatively short. They, and the other guardians, liked having us in rooms nearby, considering we were not only the best of the best, but also the closest to them on a more personal level.

I knocked on the door none too gently, and Lissa opened it a few moments later, her pale jade eyes wide.

"Rose? You're not scheduled to guard today." She reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. "What, so I can't come in to see my best friend the Queen every now and again, just because?" Okay, so that wasn't exactly the reason I was here, but, details.

"Of course you can," She began with a wry smile. "I just wasn't expecting you."

"Who is I – Oh, it's you."

I ignored the dig and let myself in. "Jesus, Ozera, put a shirt on, nobody wants to see that!" I exclaimed once I caught sight of him in all his shirtless glory. I ignored Lissa's chastising and tried to hold back a gag. The sad part of all this was that this wasn't the least amount of clothes I'd ever seen him in.

"Ha ha, Hathaway. Excuse me if I wasn't expecting to have to entertain your sparkling personality today."

"Yeah, well, you got lucky." I replied with a smirk. "Now where's Dimitri? Why'd you call him in today?"

"Belikov? I didn't call him in." He shrugged.

"I – what? Then who did? Someone called him and asked him to work today. I figured it was _you _since he's _your _guardian and all."

"Nope, but I do know where he is." He said carelessly. I resisted the urge to throttle him.

"Well, where is he?" I asked impatiently.

"Some royal was going out to town today and demanded the best security possible; you had just gotten off shift a few hours ago so Belikov was the most logical choice, especially since I'm within the wards and pretty much safe. They came and asked if they could "borrow" him for the day to shut her up." He explained. "I tried to say no, but they were apparently _really _desperate."

"Well that's just – wait," I stopped. "Did you say you tried to say _no_? As in you actually did something for _my _benefit?" I was floored. Well and truly stunned. Christian and I are friends, but the extent of our friendship was basically flinging witty insults back and forth, save for special occasions, like Spokane when one of our lives were endangered, we weren't very touchy feely.

"Yeah, well, who says it was for you?" He asked haughtily. "Belikov works hard; I figured he could use a day off. The fact that he chooses to spend it with you is his own problem."

"Ugh, well there goes _my _day." My plans with Dimitri had fallen through, and now my plans to mess with Christian were pretty much pointless too.

"We could do something, if you want?" Lissa piped in hopefully. I smiled. We hadn't been able to spend time together where I _wasn't _on duty in a while. I looked at Christian, who looked like he wanted to protest, and smirked. Well, if I wasn't getting any than neither was he.

"Sure, Liss, I'd love that." I wasn't just saying yes to irritate Christian, honest. That was just a perk.

"Great! Oh, let's go to lunch and then I can take you shopping! I _swear, _being Queen leaves so little time for retail therapy, you have _no _idea." I smiled at her ramblings. If I couldn't spend the day with my boyfriend, spending the day with my best friend was easily just as good.

Three hours, a delicious lunch, and about five shopping bags each later, we were aimlessly walking around court after unloading everything in our respective rooms. I'd bought most of my stuff myself, but Lissa had splurged on a new (very cute) purse that was out of my price range for me. She'd promptly dismissed my protests, asking what the heck else she was supposed to spend her seemingly endless amount of money on if not her best friend. When I couldn't think of an answer, she rang it up. And really, it felt nice. As silly as it sounded the purse made me feel a little more "girly". When you spent your days beating up the undead you didn't really have time to worry about things like make-up and purses. Another reason I didn't really have to was because my absolutely perfect boyfriend made me feel like the most gorgeous being on the face of the planet. But this was just something for me.

"So what do you think about pale green for the bridesmaids dresses?" Lissa asked. Most of the day was spent discussing details of the wedding of the century, it was still a ways away, but Lissa wanted to get all of the details out of the way so that she wasn't freaking out at every turn when the time came. That, of course, was futile, Lissa was destined to be a bridezilla regardless of how far ahead she planned.

"Green?" I grimaced. "You know that's not my color, Liss. Plus, Sonya had green bridesmaids dresses at her wedding. You were there, remember?" I knew that if she wanted a maid of honor who agreed with everything she suggested she would have asked any number of other people – she was the queen, and people were going to fall all over her regardless – but she asked for my opinion and I gave it, so I didn't feel bad.

"I'm the queen, I'm sure I could get away with it." She huffed. "But since _you're _the one who has to wear it, what do you suggest?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe a really deep blue or red?" I suggested. "Or maybe an off-white cream colo –" I cut myself off when I spotted him. Even among a crowd of Moroi with his back turned to us, he was still easy to spot and stood taller than the rest at six-seven. And of course there was that annoying habit we had of being able to sense each other's presence in a crowded room.

Alright so maybe I kind of liked that. "Oh look, there's Dimitri." I notified Lissa. We began walking towards him when it became apparent he was talking with someone. It must have been the royal he was assigned to guard for today. "Who's that he's talking to?" I asked. She was…pretty, I guess. She looked to be a little older than Dimitri, probably in her early thirties, with curled auburn hair and the fair complexion that was common among the Moroi, and even from farther away I could see that her eyes were a pretty blue.

"Looks like Isobel Tarus," She replied with a shrug. Of course she _had _to know everyone's names as Queen. But now that she'd said her name I _could_ recall hearing of Isobel before. She was the Tarus Princess, a title that was given to her recently after one of her relatives passed away. "That must be why she requested extra security, her main guardian was killed recently, she must be at Court for protection until she can get a new one." Lissa explained.

"Hm, well, better to be safe than sorry, I guess." I replied as we came closer, we weren't too far from him now, which meant I could see her clear as day reach out and touch his arm. I immediately tensed up when she didn't remove it within seconds.

"Rose, she's just being friendly." Lissa warned, sensing my discomfort.

I gave her a reassuring nod, but I think she and I both knew that that was _not _a friendly kind of touch. Ever the gentleman, Dimitri didn't immediately pry her hand away from him, but I sincerely wished he would throw propriety to the wind and tell her to back off.

As we came up behind him I heard the tail end of a conversation.

"…You know today was so nice, I felt so safe with you, Guardian Belikov. It's too bad you're so dedicated to the Ozera boy, I'd _love _to have you as a more permanent fixture."

_Oh I just bet you would._ Rather than voice thoughts that might very well start a catfight (that I'd undoubtedly _win_, but that wasn't the point), I simply cleared my throat to make our presence known. Dimitri turned to see me, his eyes widening slightly, and Isobel did the same while finally, _finally_, removing her hand from off my boyfriend.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, as if a pretty Moroi woman hadn't been flirting up a storm with him seconds ago.

"Well after our plans kind of fell through, Lissa and I decided to spend the day together." I replied smoothly. Though his guardian mask was in place, there was a small inkling of guilt in his deep brown eyes that only I sensed. "Princess Tarus." I nodded my head respectfully with a tight smile. Janine would be proud of my self-control.

The princess in questions snapped her head up at the mention of Lissa. "Queen Vasilisa, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." She said hastily, giving a small bow.

"It's quite alright, Isobel." She said, her own Queenly mask falling into place. However, a sly look my way indicated she knew something was about to happen with Dimitri and I, and that she should probably get Tarus out of here.

"So, Isobel, you design dresses in your spare time, right? I was just discussing my upcoming wedding with Guardian Hathaway and we're at a little bit of a standstill with bridesmaid dresses. You think you could offer your expertise?" She lied smoothly. Honestly, I was actually a little proud.

Isobel seemed to be positively glowing at the recognition she was getting from the Queen and immediately agreed. Before leaving with Lissa, she turned back to Dimitri, completely disregarding me once again.

"I meant what I said, Guardian Belikov, and I'll certainly be sure to request you next time I go out while I'm here." She said with a gentle smile that was so fake I nearly laughed outright. Any thoughts of laughter withered and died, however, when her god forsaken hand returned to his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. Poor Dimitri looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, but gave a polite nod anyways.

My self-control was snapping, and I was just about to warn her that her hand was going to be amputated soon when Lissa, god bless her, cleared her throat.

"I do have a bit of a busy schedule, Isobel, if you'd be so kind?" She asked. Oh Liss, even when she was being stern she still tried to be kind about it. It seemed to do its job though, and Isobel hurried along, but not before patting Dimitri's chest.

As soon as they were out of sight, I muttered, "Well that was interesting."

"What?" Oh, Comrade. I couldn't tell if he was playing dumb or if he genuinely didn't know that Isobel wanted to drag him to the nearest closet and have her way with him. I shuddered at the thought.

"She was flirting with you." I said in a slightly accusatory tone.

"And?"

With that, my anger from earlier came back full force. "'_And?' _Did you _really _just say that?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled, seemingly amused by my frustration. "Well did I flirt _back_?"

I paused. No, he hadn't. And really, when he wanted to Dimitri could be _quite _the flirt. He was just very private about it. Our friends would be surprised at the things Dimitri would say and do when we're alone together because around others he's just so… _proper._ "No, but that's _not _the point." I knew he wouldn't flirt back because I was secure in our relationship, I knew he wouldn't leave me, least of all for Isobel Tarus. But that wasn't the issue here.

"Then what is the point?" He asked with an amused smile that I just wanted to smack off his face. "That you're jealous?"

"Oh you did _not _just go there, Belikov." I warned. "I am _not _jealous." And I wasn't…Really! I mean, if Tasha Ozera and him turning Strigoi couldn't tear us apart then I doubted a hands-y princess could manage to succeed where they failed.

"Roza it's perfectly okay if you are, but you have nothing to worry about." He said, I think it was meant to be calming, but the fact that he didn't believe that I wasn't threatened by her only served to make me angrier.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, grimacing when I remembered we were around people. I immediately lowered my voice and tried to explain my side _rationally_. The things I do for love. "I'm not," I repeated, more softly this time. "I trust you completely, and I know you wouldn't be interested in her anyways. I'm not _jealous _it's just…the principle of the thing!" I replied.

"Oh?" He asked, seemingly taking me more seriously now but still slightly amused. "And what principle is that?"

"She _knows _we're together, all of _court _knows we're together, we're practically a carnival attraction with how much people talk about us, and she _still _flirted when I was _right _here. It's _disrespectful_." I huffed. "And she kept _touching _you."

"Roza, she just came to court a few days ago it's entirely possible she had no idea."

"Your faith in people is astounding, Comrade, but even after I said we had _plans _together she _still _could keep her grimy hands off you. Try again."

"Maybe she's just a friendly person?" He offered.

"Oh, I bet she's _real _friendly." I muttered.

"Roza," He groaned in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes. "The point remains that it was disrespectful to do in front of someone who's _obviously _your girlfriend." I repeated. "And I'm the only girl who's allowed to touch you, in a friendly way _or_ otherwise." I added quickly. Okay so maybe I was the tiniest _slightest _bit jealous. But it was still mostly about the principle!

"Fine, it was disrespectful." He relented. I couldn't tell if he actually believed it or not, but his next words were enough to make me drop the subject. "And you're the only one I _want _to touch me in a friendly or otherwise way."

I smirked. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," He murmured, leaning in close to me.

"You know," I began thoughtfully. "We never did get to spend the day together, but we still have _all_ night." I purred suggestively.

"Careful Roza, I might take you up on that offer." He growled before his lips met mine, his arms came around my waist while mine encircled his neck. In that moment I forgot all about Isobel what's-her-face, or the fact that she'd probably be looking to go out just to be guarded by Dimitri again, or the fact that our plans had fallen through today. Dimitri Belikov was _all_ mine, no questions asked, and all the disrespectful princesses in the world couldn't take him away from me. And now? Now I was off to spend an amazing night with my beyond perfect boyfriend.

We reluctantly pulled away when Dimitri seemed to realize we were still in public. I loved my boyfriend more than words could describe, but he was kind of a prude in public. As we walked back to our apartment hand in hand, I muttered, "You know if she requests you again when she goes out, you're calling in sick, right?" I probably should have let the conversation drop, but I wasn't always known for being the most logical person anyways.

He seemed none too happy that I'd picked up the topic again, especially considering we were on our way to something much more fun, but he answered anyways. "It's my _job, _Roza, and besides the guarding was all professional."

"No, guarding _Christian _is your job." I said, when he didn't reply I pressed on. "Were you here near guard?" There was still no reply, and I knew I had won. "I knew it."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll call in sick."

I smiled. Knowing how big of a deal it was for him to agree to turn down _work_; I brought our intertwined hands up to my lips and placed a kiss on his. "Have I mentioned you're the best?"

"Once or twice," He smiled.

"Well you are," We released our hands and I leant into him while he placed his arm around me tightly. I didn't realize when we started walking, but he was leading us the long way home. Considering what we were going to do when we got there, I figured he'd want to take the normal, shorter way. I know I did. Instead of asking I simply let him lead me back home.

I got my answer a few seconds later anyways. There, sitting at a table looking at a book I could only assume was filled with dresses, was the Queen herself, and across from her was a very put-out looking Isobel Tarus, who'd undoubtedly seen us judging by her face. Her lips were pursed in annoyance and she glared down at the book, trying to act like she wasn't interested.

"Yup, _definitely _the best." I replied, looking up at him with a smile on my face. He may have thought my jealousy was silly and unwarranted, but he still went out of his way to make sure she knew that he was already happily spoken for.

How on earth did I even get so lucky?

**Welp, there it is. Try not to be too hard on Isobel, I'd have done the same thing tbh, totes worth getting my ass kicked by Rose. So I'll leave it up to the general public, did I do at least semi-okay, or was it a complete train wreck…? **


End file.
